The present invention relates to a throughput centrifuge for the industrial production of proteins from human blood plasma, with a cylindrical centrifuge drum provided with several concentric chambers that communicate at the bottom and with the blood plasma or similar material being supplied to a central zone and a liquid phase continuously extracted from an outer zone.
A throughput centrifuge of this type is known from German Patent No. 2 423 319. The drum has two concentric chambers that communicate at the bottom through channels, through which the blood plasma or similar material can flow from the inner chamber into the outer chamber. The liquid phase flows from the outer chamber into a pealing chamber and is channeled out over a pealing disk. The plasma proteins (albumin) separated from the liquid phase settle in both of the chambers in the drum. Once the chambers are full, the albumin must be scraped out of them by hand. It must be emphasized in this context that the operator must neither contaminate the plasma proteins during this process nor be infected by any disease germs in the proteins.
Since the drums in the known throughput centrifuges are made exclusively out of high-strength metal parts, the machines can be driven at the highest speed allowed by the material, and high-speed centrifuges are necessary for the economical harvesting of plasma proteins.